


Depraved

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, Disturbing Themes, Gross, Humiliation, Implied Relationship, Kink Meme, Law Enforcement, M/M, Necrophilia, Non Consensual, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con References, Rare Pairing, Video, Violence, Voyeurism, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halle knows that Near is a sneaky little devil. That's why she secretly left hidden cameras behind when ordered to vacate the area. A very sick alternate ending NearxLight. Gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraved

**Title:** "Depraved"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR spoilers for everything up to the end of the anime/manga.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities. Violence. Death and sex combined. Rape-like situation. Grossness. Mentions of childhood sexual abuse.

 **Summary:** Halle knows that Near is a sneaky little devil. That's why she secretly left hidden cameras behind when ordered to vacate the area. A very sick alternate ending NearxLight. Gross.

 **Pairings:** NearxLight and a very minor MelloxHalle

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to this have occurred as normal. The scene of Light's confrontation with Near went as it did in the manga, not in the anime.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

It was not good. No, no, no it was not. It was the most disgusting, the most depraved-

And yet Halle watched it. She continued watching the video all the way to the end, or rather the videos since she'd filmed the deed from multiple angles, every sordid little detail of it burning into her brain never to be forgotten.

She didn't know why she didn't stop, turn it off, and get herself a stiff drink. It was like watching a train wreck. Or perhaps her brain had simply ceased to think, rendering her incapable of turning off the video and destroying it.

No, that wasn't what had happened. She hadn't stopped thinking. She clearly remembered the first thought she'd had while watching it.

It was: "Near is too devious. What else is he hiding? At least Mello was straightforward. I knew what to expect from him."

And the rest of her thoughts during the viewing session were oddly clinical, detached, analyzing. She was viewing the tape from the perspective of a highly trained CIA agent, evaluating it for criminal tendencies, was that why she didn't stop?

Or was it because she needed, absolutely needed to know what her employer was capable of, for her own safety and well-being?

It was a good rule for a CIA agent or anyone else in a similar line of work. Know what you are getting into. Know if your superiors can be trusted, and how far. Never trust anyone unless you have to. Well, she'd trusted Mello, and maybe that had been reckless but her instincts had never screamed at her not to trust Mello. Every good agent who lasted a long time in the field had those instincts, except they weren't really instinctual. Halle couldn't believe that. Despite seeing a shinigami, a god of death, and despite knowing that Kira killed with a supernatural power, she still didn't believe in that psychic shit. No, those beliefs were for gullible, kool-aid drinking fools.

The thing that had led Halle to disobey Near's order had felt like a gut instinct, but it was actually a sense honed by long experience. Something was off. Normally, obedience was the rule even when things were risky and the management unpredictable, but in the Yellow Box warehouse an inner voice had told Halle not to trust Near, to figure out what he was really up to.

The Japanese Task Force had already been ordered to leave the building. Kira had been among them for years. It wasn't their investigation any longer. They had failed horribly.

Without even looking up from his crouch on the floor, while continuing to play with those creepy little finger puppets he'd spent so many hours creating, Near had said, "Leave me. There are a few things I still have to do. When I am done I will exit the building, and you can bring a car around to pick me up then."

Gevanni had said, "What about the body?"

His hand gesture indicated Light Yagami, the former Kira, lying on the dirty floor, surrounded by shallow puddles of water turning pink from his still-oozing blood.

Near had said, "Leave it. You will bring a body bag to haul it away once I am done here."

Alarm bells were going off inside Halle's head. But instead of saying anything she made a quick trip to the surveillance van and back under the guise of getting a blindfold and better restraints for Mikami. Once they had all left Near alone in the warehouse, there were actually four hidden cameras expertly placed by Halle. She did not trust Near. Mello, yes. Near, no.

And the video she retrieved afterwards confirmed it. An autopsy would prove everything. The body was still in custody. Hell, an autopsy would be overkill for the situation. A standard rape kit would collect more proof than Halle would need.

Halle couldn't get the haunted look in Light's eyes out of her mind. During the act his body was in just the right position so that he appeared to be staring into the lens of one of her cameras, staring directly into Halle's eyes, and with that chilling expression frozen onto his face. It was the one he'd had directly before his death, the one his body would no doubt have until his face bloated from the gases of decomposition or rotted away. Haunting, insane, and tragic. Maybe even regretful, in his last moments, that he'd destroyed his life and betrayed everyone around him for a mere six years of pretending to rule the world.

And Near, it was obvious he'd planned it. The sneaky, perverted devil. Near had waited ten minutes, playing with his toys, then had gone to the only door in or out of the warehouse, opened it, and peeked out. Then he had closed it and locked it.

Had Near had this in mind all along? Was this a secondary reason why he'd chosen a place that was unobservable except for that one entrance, secure for whatever nastiness a person might have in mind? The place had been scoured for hidden cameras by both teams well before Mikami had arrived, so betrayal by a member of the SPK was the only way anyone would see Near's act of insanity.

He'd planned ahead, that much was certain. Near's white pajamas were already stained on the underside from the dusty, grimy warehouse floor, but he'd taken them off and placed them into a large plastic bag, obviously to avoid staining them with blood from what he was about to do. Near had stood there, totally nude, smirking down at the corpse of his enemy, and there was something about his facial expression in that moment that had looked very Kira-like, exactly like the smirk that had been on Light's face as he had earlier said, "I won, Near."

Nude Near was an unwelcome eyeful. Halle knew he was 18 years old. Mello had revealed that much about Nate River's personal history. But Near looked so immature it was positively unsettling to see him naked. He looked thirteen, or maybe even twelve.

It brought forth memories of the pedophiles Halle had dealt with in her career. Many of those sickos had a penchant for creating homemade porn, which was easy proof, making it a simple matter to convict them. But it was a double-edged sword. Someone had to view those videos to confirm the contents before any conviction could proceed. It was the worst duty in the world, one Halle would rather forget. But seeing naked Near, standing there getting an erection at the corpse splayed out before him, it was a trigger for those disgusting memories. It made her remember several kids at about the age Near looked to be, as they unwillingly starred in porn videos made by their tormentors.

Kira had later killed three of those men. It was the only time Halle had agreed with Kira.

Various words had popped into Halle's mind at the point when Near leaned down to unbutton Light's trousers, remove his belt and tug his clothing down to bare his genitals. Disturbing. Depraved. Wrong. Utterly sick. No word she could come up with was adequate to convey the sheer horror of the situation. She'd already guessed at that point in the video, and guessed correctly, what was about to happen but she didn't look away.

But before it happened, Near had to have his little speech.

He wasn't content to merely fuck Light's dead body; he had to talk to it first.

Near said, "I didn't like L but I did respect his methods... some of them. L was too weak. There were many useful techniques he did not try. L died eight days after obtaining Higuchi's notebook. That proves he was too much of a coward, or too attached to his meaningless interpretation of justice, to write down a name as I did. All he had to do was write down Misa Amane's name to force her to slip up and reveal everything, to allow your conviction. L was smart enough to make it look completely unsuspicious, but he didn't do it, and he lost."

Near crouched down between Light's spread legs and stroked along his dead thighs, gradually working upwards to the lifeless thing between Light's legs.

Near grasped it and said, "I had the guts to do what L never would. I'm not a loser like he was. I wrote down Mikami's name, to ensure he wouldn't do anything to interfere with my plan. He'll commit suicide in a matter of days. I'm keeping the real death note too. I'll destroy the false one in its place. This is too valuable a tool to waste."

Near played with the soft dead penis in his hands almost absentmindedly, like he played with his hair, a kind of kneading that progressed into a swirling motion.

He suddenly said, "Light, you are going to take my virginity. It is only fitting that I should dominate over you."

Then Near was spitting into his hands, an enormous amount, and he used that impromptu lubrication to penetrate the corpse. Throughout the act, Near's face was just as upsetting as Light's face, but in a different way. There was an expression of intense concentration on it and that, along with Near's obscene grunts, cemented the image of Near as a sexual being in Halle's mind. He was so clearly enjoying the act, enjoying the depravity.

Near climaxed with a loud sigh and pulled out, afterwards cleaning up the area and re-clothing Light. His semen inside Light's body would be evidence, along with the video footage.

As soon as Near had his white pajamas back on, he left the warehouse.

Halle and Gevanni secured the warehouse and the corpse together. At that point she hadn't watched the video yet, but she could tell Light was in a slightly different position, his clothing a bit more rumpled than before.

When Gevanni later asked Near about it, Near had replied in a bored tone, "It is still possible that Light could have previously written down everyone's name except my own, in which case all of you might perform actions that are now meaningless but out of your control. It was imperative that I should search the body alone."

Halle was able to sneak away and watch what she'd recorded only a few hours after Near burned the fake notebook.

After that, it only took a search by Gevanni and a few phone calls to the right people to bring Near into custody and be sure the real death note was destroyed. Mikami was restrained so thoroughly that he couldn't commit suicide and instead died of a heart attack right on schedule, but Near only got a slap-on-the-wrist punishment for the murder. He didn't spend any time in prison for his crimes, mostly because the CIA and the president of the United States had already given him permission to kill Kira or to kill for the purpose of bringing in Kira.

No, the real punishment was something else. Near's cover was blown. Even outside official circles people now knew that the real L was dead and that the man who led the team that caught Kira had merely been L's successor. Near would never manipulate the world's police forces from behind the scenes while pretending to be the real L. That possibility was now cut off. If he wanted to gain a reputation of being the world's best detective, he would need to do it on his own merits, not by stealing someone else's identity.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

In case some people were wondering about the accuracy of that scene, lube is not just for the uke's comfort. It actually makes sex better for the seme too. Dry sex can cause pain for the seme, not just the uke.

For those of you who liked creepy!Near in "Broken Toys" here's an even creepier version of him.

Wow, this creeped me out just to write this. I couldn't write it from Near's perspective or even from Ryuk's perspective, as that would be too gross for me to write it, I had to write it from the perspective of a condemning bystander, and I chose Halle, at least partly because I think she was yet another Death Note female character who was underdeveloped and I wanted to show her using her brains.

Or maybe your mileage will vary and you'll consider this version of Near to be less creepy than the other one.


End file.
